


Happy

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day June '13 [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Pregnancy Scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't sure he was ready for any mini-Kirks (or mini-Spocks) running around the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Written for Yaoisakka's prompt "Spock/Kirk/Uhura - pregnancy scare"

Uhura sat on the biobed, hands gripped tightly together as she waited. Anyone could tell at a glance that she was stressed. Her hair was not in it's usual pristine styling and there were lines of worry framing her eyes.

The two men standing on either side of her also showed signs of similar stress. Kirk's face was slightly green-tinged, arms wrapped around himself and leg jittering as if all he wanted to do was run away. Every once in awhile he would open his mouth as if to say something, but a glance at Uhura seemed to stop him.

For anyone who didn't know him, Spock would have seemed to be the least affected, but McCoy could see it clearly. The Vulcan's mouth was tight, eyebrows drawn in at the middle. For him, it was practically a panicked expression.

As much as he wanted to tease them and draw the waiting out, McCoy went straight to their corner of the infirmary as soon as the test results were finished. He handed the PADD to Uhura without a word, chuckling as Kirk and Spock practically tripped over themselves to get close enough to see it as well.

Only a moment passed before Kirk was whooping, giving Uhura and Spock each a kiss in quick succession. He looked happy enough to give McCoy one as well, so he stayed out of arm's reach. Been there done that. “Happy, then?” he asked, gruffly amused.

Uhura gave him a smile as she grabbed Kirk and Spock's hands, squeezing them lightly. “I'm not pregnant. What's there not to be happy about?” she asked, clearly relieved.

McCoy rather agreed. He wasn't sure he was ready for any mini-Kirks (or mini-Spocks) running around the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
